Generally, day hospital and social skill approaches for treating chronic schizophrenics have taken parallel but independent courses. This proposal, however, is designed to evaluate the additive effects of a social skills approach to standard day hospital treatment program. Moreover, the yet additional effect of systematically programming patients social skills into the natural environment will be studied. Following a two week observation phase, schizophrenic patients attending a university-based day hospital program will be randomly assigned to one of three treatment groups: 1) 12 weeks of Comprehenisve Ward Treatment in the Partial Hospitalization Service, 2) 12 weeks of Comprehensive Ward Treatment plus Social Skills Training consisting of thrice weekly 60-minute treatment sessions conducted in a small group format, and 3) Comprehenisve Ward Treatment plus Social Skills Training with Generalization Programming. In addition to twice weekly 60-minute treatment sessions conducted in a small group format, two 1/2-hour training sessions will take place in the natural environment (i.e., the community) where newly learned social skills are to be practiced. Each of the treatment groups will be followed up post-treatment at 3, 6, and 12-month intervals, with 1/2 of the subjects in each group receiving booster treatment once a month for 6 months. A variety of self-report, behavioral assessment, interview rating, and significant other rating measures will be completed pre- and post-treatment and at the 3, 6, and 12-month follow-up periods.